


Không đơn thuần chỉ là món quà

by kayazii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, Friendship, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayazii/pseuds/kayazii
Summary: Sau những ngày thi cử bận rộn, Kageyama quyết định dọn dẹp lại căn phòng có phần hơi bừa bộn của mình. Chuyện dọn dẹp sẽ chẳng có gì đáng nói nếu như cậu không vô tình tìm thấy một cái móc khoá hình mèo đen trong đống bừa bộn ấy. Biết được chủ nhân của món đồ này chỉ có thể là Kindaichi hoặc Kunimi, cậu liền lên kế hoạch đến Aoba Johsai để có thể hoàn trả cho khổ chủ.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 2





	Không đơn thuần chỉ là món quà

Cuối cùng cũng đã kết thúc chuỗi ngày ngụp lặn trong đống bài kiểm tra cuối kỳ, Kageyama quyết định sẽ dọn dẹp lại căn phòng có phần hơi bừa bộn này. Cậu vốn không phải là người cẩu thả nhưng mỗi khi có thi cử là y như rằng, cậu chẳng còn tâm trí để mà đặt đồ đạc cho đúng chỗ nữa.

Chuyện dọn dẹp này sẽ không có gì đáng nói nếu như cậu không vô tình tìm thấy cái móc khoá hình mèo đen trong tủ đồ. Nó lẩn khuất giữa những chiếc áo đồng phục cũ của trường Kitagawa Daiichi.

– Của ai đây?

Đó chắc hẳn là món đồ của người khác, bởi cậu biết mình chẳng đời nào mà mua những thứ như vậy cả. Xét theo việc nó nằm trong đống đồng phục cấp 2, thì rất có thể cậu đã lấy nhầm của Kindaichi hoặc Kunimi. Hồi đó thì cậu còn tiếp xúc với ai nhiều hơn với hai tên đó nữa đâu? 

Vấn đề là làm sao để trả cho chính chủ đây...

Mối quan hệ của cậu với Kindaichi và Kunimi đã từng rất tốt đẹp. Nhưng giờ đây, mối quan hệ đó đã chấm dứt rồi. 

Chẳng còn nữa những tháng ngày chơi bóng chuyền cùng nhau. Cũng chẳng còn những khi đi cạnh bên nhau, cùng nhau cười đùa. Chẳng còn lại gì cả.

Tất cả những gì còn sót lại chỉ là sự ám ảnh và đau đớn, khứa sâu tận trong tâm khảm.

Dù vậy, sự thật là Kageyama đã giữ một món đồ không phải của mình. Nếu không trả lại, cậu sẽ cảm thấy rất tội lỗi.

Nghĩ ngợi một hồi, cậu đưa đến một quyết định:

– Thôi thì ngày mai sau khi tan học, mình sẽ đến Aoba Johsai để trả nó vậy...

* * *

Nói là làm, chiều hôm sau cậu đã có mặt ngay trước cổng trường Aoba Johsai.

– Này, kia là học sinh trường khác mà? Nhìn mặt cậu ta cứ như thể đang muốn tính sổ với ai vậy... Bộ trường mình có đứa nào thiếu nợ cậu ta hả?

Với dáng người cao lớn và khuôn mặt nhăn nhó khó coi của cậu, thì cũng không thể nào trách được nếu có những lời xì xào bàn tán xung quanh. Nhưng có ai ngờ rằng đằng sau vẻ ngoài đáng sợ đó, chỉ là một cậu nhóc chỉ đang cố gắng lấy hết dũng khí của mình ra để có thể bắt chuyện với bạn học cũ. Cậu vừa dùng bàn tay mình nắm chặt móc khoá mèo đen trong túi quần vừa lẩm nhẩm trong đầu những câu nói cần thiết, để không bị khó xử khi đứng trước Kindaichi và Kunimi.

– Ơ kìa? Tobio-chan đó à?

Kageyama giật mình quay đầu về nơi phát ra tiếng nói. Anh ta là người mà cậu không hề muốn đụng mặt một chút nào.

– C-chào anh, Oikawa-san...

– Chú em làm gì ở đây vậy, Tobio-chan?

Cậu không hề muốn trả lời câu hỏi ấy. Nhưng vì chờ nãy giờ khá lâu vẫn không thấy bóng dáng của hai thằng bạn nên cậu cũng hơi sốt ruột. Cậu mới đành đánh bạo trả lời:

– À thì... Em có chuyện cần gặp Kindaichi với Kunimi. Tụi nó đã về chưa anh nhỉ?

– Ồ! Mày tính làm lành với tụi nó chứ gì! – Oikawa vừa đáp vừa đập nắm bàn tay phải vào lòng bàn tay trái, như thể vừa phát hiện ra điều gì đó hay ho lắm.

– Dạ không, chắc anh hiểu lầm rồi...

Chẳng để tâm đến lời cậu vừa nói, anh chỉ tay về phía cửa hàng tiện lợi đằng xa rồi cất lời:

– Nãy ra về, anh có nghe tụi nó nói định ghé Family Mart mua đồ. Mày lại đó thử xem, biết đâu có thể gặp được.

– Cảm ơn anh, Oikawa-san!

– Vả lại, vừa hay hai đứa nó hình như cũng đang tính làm lành với mày thì phải... – anh nói với nụ cười đầy ẩn ý trên môi – Dù gì hôm nay cũng là một ngày đặc biệt mà.

Nói rồi Oikawa vẫy tay chào cậu rồi đi về trước, để lại một Kageyama với khuôn mặt thộn ra khó hiểu. Mặc kệ cho những băn khoăn còn đang lẩn quẩn trong đầu, cậu vẫn tiến bước về phía Family Mart.

Vừa đến nơi, cậu đã thấy bóng dáng của Kindaichi và Kunimi bước ra từ bên trong cửa hàng tiện lợi. Đụng mặt nhau ngay lập tức như vậy, quả thật cậu vẫn chưa chuẩn bị tinh thần.

– Kageyama? – Kindaichi lên tiếng trước, khuôn mặt có vẻ kinh ngạc – Sao mày lại ở đây?

Bao nhiêu câu nói cậu đã tập dợt sẵn, lúc này đều tan biến đi đâu mất. Kageyama đứng lớ ngớ mất một lúc mới có thể lấy từ trong túi quần chiếc móc khoá mèo đen rồi đưa ra phía trước. Cậu cố gắng nói rành mạch hết mức có thể:

– Tao đến để trả lại cái này. Nó là của mày phải không, Kindaichi? Hay của Kunimi?

Đến đây, cả hai đứa bạn cậu đều phá lên cười nắc nẻ. Kageyama chỉ có thể trơ mắt ra nhìn mà không hiểu vì sao. Nhìn khuôn mặt ngơ ngác đó của cậu trông cũng tội nên Kunimi mới đành giải thích:

– Mày đãng trí nó cũng vừa thôi chứ, Kageyama. Đó chẳng phải là cái móc khoá Kindaichi tặng mày hồi sinh nhật năm lớp 7 sao?

– Hả? Thật sao? – cậu há hốc mồm hỏi lại rồi hướng mắt nhìn chiếc móc khoá trên tay để cố gợi lại chút ký ức còn sót lại đâu đó trong khối óc.

…

“ _Nghe bảo mày chưa từng được bạn bè tặng quà sinh nhật nhỉ? Thôi thì tao tặng mày móc khoá này đó. Sinh nhật vui vẻ nhé, Kageyama!”_

_“Với cả mày thích mèo nhưng tụi nó lại không thích mày lắm thì phải? Nên là mày cứ nhìn tạm móc khoá hình mèo này cho đỡ buồn ha.”_

…

– Tao nhớ ra rồi!

Kageyama tiến lại gần hai cậu bạn. Khi đã đến gần hơn rồi, cậu mới quay sang nhìn Kindaichi và nói:

– Mày là đứa bạn đầu tiên tặng quà sinh nhật cho tao, vậy mà tao lại lỡ quên mất. Cho tao xin lỗi, Kindaichi. Và tao cũng cảm ơn mày vì món quà này.

Rồi cậu quay sang nhìn Kunimi và tiếp lời:

– Cả mày nữa, Kunimi. Dù không tặng món quà nào nhưng mày đã đãi tao nước vào bữa sinh nhật đó. Cảm ơn mày.

Vì quá choáng ngợp trước một Kageyama đầy thẳng thắn, cả Kindaichi và Kunimi nhất thời không biết phải phản ứng thế nào. Nhưng rồi cũng rất nhanh chóng, trên môi cả hai đều được vẽ lên một nụ cười. Đó chẳng phải là nụ cười chế nhạo, cũng chẳng phải nụ cười gượng ép, mà chỉ là nụ cười hết sức tự nhiên và bình dị của những người bạn dành cho nhau.

– Mày làm tụi tao nổi hết da gà đây này! – Kindaichi và Kunimi đồng thanh đáp.

– Haha, tao xin lỗi.

Tiếng cười giòn tan vang vọng khắp phố hoà lẫn cùng tiếng gió rít. Tiết trời ngày đông lạnh lẽo cũng không cách nào ngăn cản được cảm giác ấm áp, hạnh phúc len lỏi nơi lồng ngực của ba cậu thiếu niên lúc này. Gánh nặng trong tim đã đeo bám cả ba suốt bấy lâu dường như cũng được gỡ bỏ. 

Tình bạn này xem chừng không hề dễ dàng phá vỡ như ta vẫn nghĩ.

– À mà mày biết gì không, Kageyama? – Kunimi nói rồi chỉ tay vào Kindaichi – Nếu không gặp mày ở đây thì tên ngốc này cũng định sang bên Karasuno kiếm mày đấy.

– Hả? Nhưng để làm gì?

– Thì nó muốn... – chưa kịp nói hết câu thì Kunimi đã bị một Kindaichi mặt đầy xấu hổ che miệng lại.

– Mày đừng có mà nói ra chứ!

– Vậy khi nãy đứa nào vừa mạnh miệng bảo là muốn làm hoà với Kageyama thế?

Đến nước này thì không thể nào trốn tránh được nữa. Kindaichi bèn đưa túi nylon đựng đồ vừa mới mua ở Family Mart cho Kageyama và nói:

– Cái này là cho mày đó.

Dù không hiểu đầu đuôi câu chuyện thế nào nhưng cậu vẫn nhận lấy món quà từ Kindaichi. Trong túi nylon là một cái móc khoá nho nhỏ, tròn xoe hình trái bóng chuyền. Cậu cầm nó lên và cười tươi đáp:

– Cảm ơn mày, Kindaichi. Nhưng sao mày lại tặng tao?

– Mày không nhớ hôm nay là ngày gì sao?

Nhận thấy cái lắc đầu từ cậu, Kindaichi và Kunimi chỉ còn biết thở dài ngao ngán.

– Là sinh nhật của mày đó, cái đồ đãng trí này! – Kindaichi nói rồi đánh vào lưng cậu một cái bốp.

Trong lúc Kageyama còn đang đứng đực mặt ra với đôi mắt xoe tròn thì Kunimi quăng về phía cậu một lon soda chanh. Cậu vội vàng chụp lấy nó.

– Còn đó là quà của tao.

Vẻ mặt Kageyama từ ngỡ ngàng, ngơ ngác chuyển sang hạnh phúc, mừng rỡ. Đây có lẽ là ngày đặc biệt nhất mà cậu sẽ chẳng thể nào quên được. Đặc biệt không chỉ bởi vì là sinh nhật của cậu, mà nó còn là ngày khởi đầu cho một tình bạn tưởng chừng như đã kết thúc.

– Cảm ơn hai đứa tụi bây nhiều lắm!

– Nhận quà của tụi tao rồi thì giải mùa xuân sắp tới ráng mà giành chiến thắng đó – Kindaichi cười tít mắt nói.

– Hẳn rồi.

Trên bầu trời mang màu chạng vạng, giao thoa giữa sáng và tối lúc này là vầng trăng tròn vành vạnh nhe nhóm ló dạng sau những rặng mây. Vầng trăng ấy có lúc tròn lúc khuyết hệt như tình bạn của ba người họ vậy, cũng có lúc vui vẻ và lúc cãi nhau. Nhưng dù thế nào thì trăng vẫn sẽ mãi hiện hữu ở đó, trên nền trời rộng lớn kia mỗi khi đêm về. Cũng như tình bạn đẹp đẽ ấy sẽ luôn tồn tại, chỉ cần đợi đến lúc thích hợp để hàn gắn mà thôi!


End file.
